legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sayaka Miki
Description Sayaka Miki is the friend of the main heroine Madoka Kaname. The two have went together in school being the best of friends. Sayaka and Madoka were introduced by Mami Tomoe a veteran magical girl who fights for justice in her magical form after they stopped Homura Akemi from killing Kyubey not that it would help since that thing can always resurrect itself. Mami Tomoe explains that she formed a contract with Kyubey to cheat death from a car accident that left her dying alone and she doesn't have friends because of her secrecy and is afraid to socially interact much especially with the loss of her parents. The two girls were excited at the idea of making wish just so Mami doesn't fight on her own and their sisterly mentor would bring them together to eliminate all that is evil. This is sadly a terrible thing as Mami Tomoe had her head chomped off by the Witch she was fighting and had the rest of her body eaten by it. Homura Akemi didn't do anything to intervene and this made Sayaka Miki distrustful not to work with her for her careless attitude. When that horrifically fated incident of Mami Tomoe had left her depressed a bit, she was more concentrated in helping a boy crush she has on a violinist, Kyousuke who she admires for his great music playing. She really felt bad for him as he was very hopeless that he can't have his right arm healed sooner than he hoped and said it would take a miracle by magic for it to be healed and threw that away slamming his arm into glass making it hurt worse on himself. Sayaka Miki making up her mind had her make a contract with Kyubey to become a magical girl by wanting Kyousuke's arm healed so he can play music again. Sayaka Miki not only goes by turning into a magical girl for a wish, she wants to protect the weak from Witch harm for the good of it all. She moves off saving her friend Madoka Kaname and other humans from being killed off by the witches and Madoka became surprised her best friend accepted the deal. She would later find out that not all magical girls are here for the heroics and she would meet one that would turn out to be evil, Kyoko Sakura. Sayaka Miki went to fight off a familiar and went off to attack it, but Kyoko got in her way swinging her chain staff to smack away the swords she was throwing. Kyoko wants to put the rookie magical girl out of commission by hospital or death while bullying her that she is not fit to be a magical girl, not strong enough and weak for holding onto a principal that she believes would fail. At first Kyoko choose knocking her out unconscious barely alive knowing Sayaka won't be coming out for a while then decided death would be much suited for such a naive girl. Homura Akemi intervened in the right time saving Sayaka from Kyoko Sakura but promised Sayaka and Madoka that she won't spare them again from her or Kyoko Sakura. Kyoko Sakura came to make another attempt on Sayaka Miki's life after accepting a magical girl alliance with Homura Akemi to eliminate Sayaka and Madoka if things become worse. Sayaka was visited by Kyoko giving scary advice to her possible lover that if Kyoko was in her place she would break his limbs one by one until he confesses into liking her which would be forcefully out of fear. Sayaka realizing she had to protect Kyousuke from the likes of evil magical girls like her challenged Kyoko to a duel. During Sayaka's attempt to transform into a magical girl, Madoka knocked the Soul Gem away from her and her body then became inactive without a soul to operate. Homura Akemi jumped off to retrieve her soul gem and Kyoko Sakura was shocked as to what happened to their bodies finding out their human bodies were secretly converted into liches as Kyubey being grabbed in a death grip by Kyoko explained believing a weak human body wouldn't be able to contain his power and spoke to them as to why it matters what body they prefer to be in when it should be in a more superior one. Madoka was frightened by this consequence of being a magical girl. This happening to other magical girls really worried her that they even have to give up their humanity into becoming a defender, a cursed one. Sayaka Miki placed her soul gem away on the table realizing that she was lied to by Kyubey and tells him why wasn't she told sooner. Kyubey explained that it wasn't a lie, he was merely holding the truth away from her that wasn't asked. Kyubey tempts Sayaka Miki into giving into the allure of her own power where he placed his paw on her soul gem which brought intense pain to her stomach. This was one of the parts of her descent into darkness. Sayaka was crying since this blows her chance of being with Kyousuke and how can she possibly raise a family living in this state. She came back to see Kyousuke to ask him out but realize he's with another girl that beat her to the punch since she was busy attacking witches. She was left with depression after overhearing them from a distance in hiding that they are going out and walked away on her own in the streets. Kyoko Sakura came to visit Sayaka on more friendlier turns. Kyoko took Sayaka to an abandoned church she uses for a base of operations and offered Sayaka an apple. When Sayaka threw it away in refusal, Kyoko Sakura in a psychotic drive of rage and went to choke Sayaka for wasting good food as it secretly gave Kyoko bad memories of the price of becoming a magical girl as it didn't become a gift but a curse like all others. She explained her past where her Father murdered her family brutally dismembered their bodies with his knife before committing suicide burning himself alive with fire. The reason she told Sayaka of her past was because a way to have Sayaka Miki fight for herself than for others that the two of them should stick together as only the strongest of magical girls can prevail. Sayaka Miki declined her off but she went off on her own that she'll do it her own way and Kyoko Sakura is someone who should be eliminated for wrongly interfering with justice. This becomes worse that Kyubey had subtly manipulated Sayaka that her best friend Madoka Kaname would become even greater magical girl than her in strength and decides all magical girls should die out of jealousy. She finally broke mentally when she listened to a conversation of two adult male using their female lovers as lustful tools of pleasure. This made her go crazy that amount of grief was affecting her soul gem and driving her crazy to kill witches and humanity ironically becoming a worse version of Kyoko Sakura as she even took her earlier heard advice to wait for the grief seeds to be claimed when the familiars kill a human being. Kyoko Sakura felt much remorse from all the pain she brought to Sayaka Miki and decided to atone for that part by helping formulating a plan with Madoka Kaname that she should use her time and experience of friendship with Sayaka Miki to help snap her back to her senses. When Kyoko confronted Sayaka, she turned into a witch too late to be saved that Kyoko's plan to use Madoka Kaname to bring Sayaka to the light had failed. After taking many hits of stalling Sayaka from breaking the barrier, an injured Kyoko Sakura sincerely apologized to Sayaka Miki and knows what it was like to be alone and made a killing blow that took her and Oktavia von Seckendorff witch form Sayaka out before she finally succumbed to her injures she wishes God makes her life more merciful by giving her a positive dream before her death finally passes. In spirit the two finally became friends and Kyoko hugged a crying Sayaka as the two left for the afterlife. Sayaka Miki was visited by Madoka Kaname who became an omnipotent magical girl goddess of light to fulfill her last request to see Kyousuke playing the violin as it will be the last time Sayaka will see him like this as Madoka will be reverting every magical girl contract made by Kyubey to set the world to a more balanced state of peace and destruction. Sayaka Miki in Human Form sayakamiki1.png sayakamiki2.png sayakamiki3.png sayakamiki4.jpg sayakamiki5.jpg sayakamiki6.jpg sayakamiki9.jpg sayakamiki10.jpg sayakamiki10.png Sayaka Miki in Magical Girl Form sayakamikimagicalgirl1.jpg sayakamikimagicalgirl2.jpg Sayakamikimagicalgirl3.jpg|Sayaka Miki summoning swords for her and the heroes to grab to defend themselves. Sayakamikimagicalgirl4.jpg Sayakamikimagicalgirl5.jpg Sayakamikimagicalgirl6.png Sayakamikimagicalgirl7.jpg Sayakamikimagicalgirl8(2).jpg sayakamikimagicalgirl9.jpg Sayaka Miki in Witch Form Oktavia.jpg|Sayaka Miki's giant witch form, Oktavia. To her fellow teammates surprise she can control this form now whenever she shapeshifts into it for battles against tougher villains. Category:Characters that hail from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Universe Category:Reformed Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Woobies Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Swordsmen Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Caped Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Spell Healers Category:Peace Seekers Category:Tomboys Category:Knights Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Healers Category:The Jago Team Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Partial Human Category:Summoners Category:Medics Category:Giants Category:Witches Category:Size Shifter Category:Vigilante Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Raizen High School Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eri Kitamura Category:Magical Girls Category:Animated characters